A Wolf Girl's Diary
by Let It Run
Summary: "Put this journal down. Seriously. Close it. Walk away. Pretend it doesn't exist. What I am about to tell you will change the world as you understand it forever. I'm Rachel Black, and the man I love... is a werewolf." A Rachel and Paul story.
1. Prologue

**I do not own anything or anyone. There. I said it. I am sure you are shocked to know I am not Stephanie Meyer but please try to calm yourself from the wave of disappointment. **

Prologue

_Diary (n.)- A book that you can write all your thoughts and feelings in._

_ You can also write evil stuff about the people you hate. People like to read other peoples' diaries._

_- As defined by Urban Dictionary  
_

Before you truly submerge yourself in this journal I have two things to say:

First, Jacob Ephraim get your grimy little paws OFF my stuff...

Seriously...

Put it down you insufferable little turd or I will sick Sam-O on your ass!

Second, if you are one of those people who loves your normal little life and does normal little things without rocking the boat too much...well you should put this journal down too. Right now. Close it, walk away, and pretend it does not exist, because what I am about to tell you will change the world as you understand it forever.

Anyone still reading? If you are I commend you for your bravery I guess...and apologize for the grocery list on the front page. Apparently dad couldn't find any other paper...

Anyway enough with the tangents already.

I should probably preface this by saying this journal/diary/notebook is thanks to the brilliant and freaking amazing Emily Young. She gave it to me a while back and told me to write down all my thoughts, experiences, and emotions in it. She said it would help "keep me sane". Of course I was grateful to her then, even if a diary was a little girly for my taste, but I had no idea what she meant by the comment about my sanity until last night. Oh boy do I think I lost a lot of _that _since yesterday.

It's amazing how life can change in a blink of an eye isn't it? It's amazing how one minute you think you know and understand the world you live in and the next you realize your knowledge extends to just about nothing at all. It's amazing how you find out that _fairy tale ledgends_ are _real_!

Oh...that's never happened to you has it?

Oh well. Whatever. I should probably start filling you in on my story huh?

I guess the best place to begin by saying the man I am in love with is a werewolf...Wait. No no, that's not the beginning...uh...maybe I should start with this:

The first time I met Paul Griffin he tackled me...

UGH! No that's not where this story beings either!

Emily was wrong. This _so _does not come naturally.

Okay, okay. I legitimately think I know where to start now. Hang in there with me.

Ready? There's no turning back after this.

My story begins like this:

I, Rachel Black, returned home to La Push at the beginning of this summer even though every bone in my body was against the idea. That is when my life changed forever.

**Hey guys! First story here. Don't worry the chapters will be MUCH longer than this short little blurb of a prologue. **

**You should know that I am an avid fan of reviews. Seriously. Your feedback is so very appreciated. So REVIEW...please.**

**Rachel is a character that is just too much fun to pass up and Paul...I mean come on!  
**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy reading Rachel Black's account of her very own wolf story.  
**


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

_home (n.)- A word that means something different to each person who uses it. A person's home can be the place where they live, the place they grew up, or the place where the people they care about live. In the case of some people, home is a variable concept, changing dependant on the placement of another person or object, or a person may even consider his or her own body the only 'true' home. _

_-as defined by Urban Dictionary _

And that is the honest truth! Ever since... ever since the... accident La Push has meant nothing more to me than the place that brings up painful memories. It was the one place I had always been trying to escape throughout my adolescent years. Sure, I guess I should call it "home" since it is where I was born and raised, but it never really felt like I belonged here. Growing up my dad always joked about how Becca and I were always wanting to " get the heck out of Dodge" and I don't think he was wrong. We both did. When I moved to Seattle for school I instantly felt more at home there than I ever had on the reservation. I was surrounded by bright lights, coffee shops, and hundreds of people who were _like _me. I didn't feel like a fish out of water for once in my life. It was surprisingly easy to loose myself there. I became who I had always wanted to be and La Push ...well La Push became nothing more than a painful memory from my past.

But none of that matters any more. I am back even if it was not by choice. Paul thinks it's because of destiny or something and I am not entirely sure I disagree...

I should have been doing an internship at the hospital near Washington University this whole summer! I should have been been working on applications for grad school! I _should_ be starting my own life!

The family card trumps it all though, and it probably always will. They come first. Simple as that.

When my father called me, close to tears, begging me to come back, what other choice did I have but to drop everything and come? I am not trying to sound like a hero or anything. Really! You would have done the same thing! My father needed me. My brother (who was apparently on an extended leave of absence until further notice) would need me when he got back (even if it was only to give him a swift kick in the pants for his stupidity). My twin sister Rebecca would need me to go back so she didn't have to.

And so I did.

A feeling of dread settled into the pit of my stomach as I locked up my little loft apartment on north-side Seattle. I can't explain why but even then I knew...I knew something was about to change. Sure, the very idea of returning to La Push churned my stomach, but a part of me, a very small part, felt drawn there. Like a moth to a light bulb. It was tiny of course, but a fraction of me felt the undeniable pull.

A long car ride later I found myself pulling my little blue Jetta into a driveway I knew all too well. Nothing had changed. Literally nothing. Our little stucco house had always been in disrepair and it looked like neither dad nor Jake had gotten around to making that fact any different. The porch was large and homey but in desperate need of a new paint job and the huge yard was littered with junk (mostly car parts) that had probably been there since before Becca and I could walk. I smiled when I caught site of the garage and the old, junky cars around it. That was where my little brother and I had spent most of our time growing up. Of course that was before I learned that it wasn't normal for girls to like cars so much...

Dogs from our neighbor's house began to bark, announcing my arrival, and I expected my father to wheel out and greet me. I wasn't sure whether to be more hurt or shocked when he did not. We always had grand homecomings.

With a sigh I slipped out of the driver seat and stuck my keys in the back pocket of my jeans. This was it. I was home.

I put my hands on my hips and breathed in deeply, taking in the La Push air. It was crisp, clean, and slightly wet, exactly the way I remembered it. I could almost feel my hair curl from the extra humidity. A low fog hung in the air, as it usually did, and though it was not raining yet I could catch the sent of it in the air. Sure it was summer, but that didn't mean sunshine and UV rays galore. Not here in La Push anyway.

I heaved another sigh and extracted my bag from my trunk before making my way up to the house. It felt odd, almost surreal to push the squeaky front door open. I hadn't done it in so long! I heard the television coming from the living room and caught myself smiling at the sound. Dad _would_ be watching the five o'clock news.

"Hello!" I announced, wiping my muddied chucks on the welcome mat before venturing further in the house.

It was like going back in time. The same embarrassing family photos hung from the walls in their same out of date frames, the same stained carpet led the way up stairs, even the same coat rack greeted me right as I entered the door. I almost felt like fifteen year old Rachel again, walking into the house after track practice and school, ready to complain about the lack of food.

I heard a shriek from the other room that defiantly did not come from my father and before I knew it a large mop of white-gray hair was flying towards me. I was enveloped in an enthusiastic, yet maternal hug which only took me seconds to return.

Sue Clearwater.

"Oh my goodness! Rachel baby let me get a good look at you!" She held me at arms length, taking my cheeks in her hands and her black-brown eyes roamed over my face. I smiled widely at her, overcome by the warmth of her greeting. Before I could even find my tongue and spit out a "hello" she was at it again.

"Well aren't you just the prettiest darn thing I have ever seen! Time has treated you well I can see! Oh! And that hair! You model right?"

I felt a blush rise to my cheeks and my eyes fell to the floor. I had not been fawned over by Sue Clearwater in quite sometime. I was going to have to become re-accustomed to it. She had always thought that my sister and I were the prettiest things to walk the streets of La Push even though I had no idea why.

I had a special place in my heart for her though, she was the closest thing to a mother I had as a teenager. She had been trying to fatten me up since I was twelve and that alone gave me great affection for her.

Sue was the kind of woman it was almost impossible not to like. She simply manifested hospitality. The way she walked, the way she held herself, the comfortable swing of her arms when she walked, everything about her made you automatically feel more at ease. I was glad to see that had not changed.

The Clearwater's had always been like extended family to us. They were the one family we always celebrated holidays with, put down as emergency contacts on medical papers, and had an open door policy for.

"It's so good to see you Sue!" I exclaimed as she pulled me in for another hug. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Now, now Sue," My head snapped up at the sound of my father's voice and I caught sight of him wheeling around the corner. I felt my heart swell at the sight of him. "don't squeeze her too much or she will run back out that door."

I threw myself at him. I couldn't help it, it had been too long. I had forgotten to miss him while I was away, because I was so caught up in my own selfish life, but now that I was here my heart ached for him. Why had I stayed away for so long?

He responded to my jubilant greeting in a way only he could, patting my back with a coarse, large hand none to gently while returning my hug with the other. My father had never been good with emotion, and even less so with physical affection. But the simple gesture was all I needed. I knew that he had missed me. Smiling, I buried my face in his long hair, taking in the wild sent of it. I had missed that smell.

"I missed you Pappa." I muttered so only he could hear and he responded with a rumbling chuckle.

"I know kiddo. I know."

He allowed me one more pat on the back, giving me a clear sign that he was done. I pulled away, leaving a hand resting on his shoulder as I turned back to Sue.

"You have been taking good care of him of course." It was a statement, not a question. I knew Sue Clearwater too well to think anything else. He was probably downright spoiled at this point.

She responded with a tinkling laugh before looping her arm through mine as though we were some silly school girls.

"Of course." She gave my father a fake glare over her shoulder as we walked further into the house. "Even though he gets unruly and stubborn sometimes I always win in the end."

"That is good to here. He needs _someone _to keep him in line." I threw him a wink over my shoulder and he just shook his head at the both of us.

" I even made him let me clean the fridge the other day." She went on proudly, "He groused like an old maid but it is sparkling now."

I smiled at her and mouthed to words "thank you" to her, not wanting my father to know how worried I had truly been about him. Sue seemed to understand the weight of my words and just nodded sincerely in response.

Sue did everything I thought she would and more. I half expected the house to be a war zone due to the fact that it was only my father living there, but it was surprisingly clean. The floors looked like they had been recently vacuumed, the sink was only dotted with very few dishes, and our vast movie collection had been stacked in an organized fashion along the wall. I hadn't seen the house look this good since mom was around...

That thought gave me an unexpected sting and I pushed it to the back of my mind. I wasn't ready to deal with that. Not yet.

Sue made me put my bag down and soon had us all sitting around the kitchen table, iced tea in hand.

"Leah and Seth will be here soon with pizza." She explained excitedly. "They will be so glad to see you."

My thoughts turned to the Clearwater siblings. They had not had the easiest time of it either and my heart went out to them. The loss of a parent is not a wound that one heals from easily. I wondered if the years had changed them.

Leah had been part of my graduating class, and though we had never been particularly close, she was the type of person I knew would always be there for me if I needed it. We were like two distant cousins resigned into an loyal, yet indifferent relationship. It worked for us. Though I hadn't seen her in years I found myself getting slightly excited at the prospect of it anyway.

Who I was truly looking forward to seeing was Seth. He was a few years younger than my brother and the most hyper active child I had ever met. I remembered his almost infuriating friendliness and optimism with a smile. I hoped the harsh realities of the world had not changed that.

"I can't wait to see them." I found myself answering honestly.

"Your return has been the talk of the Rez you know." Sue answered, her eyes dancing with what I can only explain to be mischief. "Seth can't stop talking about the return of his most beloved baby sitter."

My father let out a bark of genuine laughter. I hadn't heard that sound in a long time. It made my heart surprisingly warm, even if it was at the expense of Seth's embarrassing childhood crush on me.

I shook my head in disapproval but was not able to hide my smile from my father from behind my glass of iced tea. The wrinkles around his eyes deepened with his smile. I was shocked when he reached across the table to grab my hand.

"We missed you around here kiddo. All of us." And with a squeeze he let go. My throat tightened at the tenderness in his words. Why had I stayed away so long? Would it have been so hard for me to come back and visit? Guilt settled into the pit of my stomach, and a sick feeling with it. I had been so selfish, so caught up in my life in Seattle and grandiose dreams for my future I hadn't thought about the mess I had left behind. I had not thought about how my absence had effected my father. He lost his wife just like I had lost my mother, and he had as good as lost me shortly after, because of my own stupid, self-absorbed needs.

My face must have showed my distress because Sue put a supportive hand on my shoulder, giving it a supportive squeeze. I looked over to her with guilt ridden eyes and realized I had no words to thank this saint of a woman. She had held my family together when I hadn't. How do you thank someone for that. I opened my mouth but her eyes were so soft and loving I knew there was nothing to be said.

"Food's here!" Someone bellowed from the front of the house, interrupting the suddenly silent moment.

"God!" Another voice said after some thudding. "Move!"

I found myself smiling at the familiarity of the sound. Oh siblings. How I had missed having them.

I rose from the table, Sue following shorty behind me.

"Clearwaters!" I exclaimed trying to peak around the corner of the house to catch sight of them.

"Ray!" Like his mother before him Seth swept me up into a hug before I got a chance to look at him. I was shocked when I felt myself being swept off my feet into a bone crushing hug. I shrieked in surprise, first by the fact that my feet were dangling a few feet off the ground, and secondly by the heat which enveloped me. Seth practically _singed_ me where the bare skin of his arm touched mine. I hung there, my feet swinging back and forth as he rocked back and forth.

"God! Stop embarrassing yourself." I was put down on my feet fairly promptly after that, left slightly breathless.

"It's good to see you Ray!" A large hand came down and ruffled my hair so it fell in my eyes and I swatted it blindly away.

I blew my hair out of my face and looked at the scene in front of me.

"Yeah you too Sethy..." I had to stop talking because my neck kept craning back in order to catch sight of his face. He was freaking huge! (Which I would soon find out was an epidemic around here.) And...old! He looked at least my age if not a little older.

"Sethy? Oh my God! Is that you?" I choked out my surprise and squinted my eyes to make sure it was him. It took a moment but finally I could see it. His soft chocolate brown eyes were undeniably Seth's, as was the dimple on his left cheek.

He chuckled at me, shaking his head in amusement, as though there was some joke I was not getting.

"Who else would you expect?"

I made a face at this, sticking my tongue out at him like the mature adult that I was. He threw me a goofy smile. Rolling my eyes I quickly turned to the second person who had just entered the house.

Leah was balancing several pizza boxes haphazardly in her arms as well as a two liter of soda. She looked miffed. I grinned widely at her and relieved her of a few boxes. She offered me a half smile and I wrapped her in a side hug which she was surprised to receive.

I was shocked to find myself looking up at her. Had she always been so tall? " It's good to see you Leah!"

Her eyes softened a bit.

" I apologizes for my horrendous little brother."

I just grinned up at her and took another pizza box. "Let's just eat. I am starving."

**I really struggled with where to end this chapter, but I have decided this is best. I know it probably seems slow, but I really hate it when fan fictions move along at an unrealistic pace. So don't expect that from me...**

**I love Leah, just so you know. So be prepared to be seeing more of her. **

**Paul will make an appearance...eventually... maybe... Just kidding! I promise he is around the bend. **

**This chapter is thanks to ****Hanski **** for being my first ever reviewer! You should probably all do the same. Please please review? **

**Also, just an FYI, I have a few pictures up on my profile for you guys, so feel free to check those out! **


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

_Bonfire (n.)-A large controlled outdoor fire, usually made from bales of straw or wood. _

_2. A social event that takes place near the mentioned fire. The word is believed to be a corruption of "bone fire" _

_deriving from a Celtic midsummer festival where animal bones were burnt to ward off evil spirits._

_-as defined by Urban Dictionary  
_

Aside from a few awkward moments, dinner with the Clearwaters went off without a hitch. We ate all together too much pizza, laughed until our sides were soar, and resorted to playing card games once we ran out of things to say. I was guessing our joyful little reunion was going to go late, but the moment my father yawned Sue shuffled her children to the door. I responded to this with a smile. She truly did take wonderful care of him. I wondered how I would ever find a way to thank her properly for it.

"See ya around Rachel." Leah said simply, clapping a hand on my back in an awkward, yet genuine sign of affection. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her in a quick embrace. She seemed shocked and did not return the gesture but I could see a smile threatening to tug at the ends of her lips once I pulled away.

"It was great to see you Leah."

I don't think she knew whether to be weirded out or pleases so she just faded towards the door, a hard, stoic expression returning to her face.

"Bye pip squeek!" Seth wrapped me in a bear hug for what felt like the tenth time that day and I returned it pleasantly (after swatting at his head at the use of my new found nickname of course). The heat radiating off of him seemed-not normal by any means, it would never be _that-_ but less intense than it had been when I first noticed it. I wondered if I was only becoming accustomed to it. I also caught myself wondering if he would be offended if I asked him about it.

"Yeah, goodnight Sethy." Though the question hung at the tip of my lips I bit it back. Looking back on it I am not entirely sure why I did; it just seemed like a conversation one would want to have in privet.

He released me, taking the chance to ruffle my hair again as he turned to leave. I leaned in the doorway, crossing my arms pointedly across my chest. His little shenanigans were cute for the time being but he would soon have to learn who was boss before things got out of hand. I hugged Sue vigorously, whispering thanks in her ear one last time before she too made her way for the door.

As the Clearwaters loaded into their Suburban my father and I waved from the front porch.

"Rach!" Seth's voice called out from the rolled down window in the back. "We're having a bonfire tomorrow at First Beach! Seven o'clock! Sorry we almost forgot to invite you!" His voice started getting smaller and smaller as huge Suburban backed its way off our property. I simply chuckled and wrapped an arm around my father as we turned to go inside.

We were quiet for a while as I locked the door behind us. (Yeah, okay, I get that burglary is not exactly a huge issue in La Push, but you can't blame a girl for her safety habits).

"That was really nice." I said honestly after turning to my father. It had been a long time since I had spent such good old fashion time with people. The high paced life of Seattle was wonderful of course, I mean, I loved going out to the newest sushi restaurants and the most exciting concerts, but sometimes it felt like all of those things could take away from the _worth_ of a relationship...

Is what I am saying to you making any sense?

Yeah probably not. Okay let me try again.

I love my friends in Seattle. I really do. I know they would be there for me at a drop of a hat if I needed them. It's wonderful that we have similar tastes and all that too...it's just...sometimes I wonder if we weren't always doing such fun things together... would we even be friends at all? If the only place we had to go was First Beach or Joe's Pizza place down the road, would we have anything to talk about? Would they even like me?

It made me strangely grateful for the Clearwater family, in a way I had never been before. We had enjoyed a lovely evening with nothing but ourselves and some of Joe's pizza (whose ingredients were questionable at best I might add).

"It was wasn't it?" My dad patted my hand fondly before turning his chair and pointing it to his bedroom. "It was a lot more excitement than we're use to around here."

I chuckled politely at this statement but inside it made me sad. What kind of life must he lead without any of us kids around? I opened my mouth only to close it again. How was I supposed to account for my short comings as a daughter?

" I think I am going to turn in," he said with an air of finality. I knew he was aware of which track my mind was wandering down and I guess he intended to put a stop to it. Bless him.

"Alright." I bent down to kiss his cheek softly. "Goodnight daddy."

He just smiled and reached up to pat my cheek before I stood. "I'm glad you are here Rachel."

I don't think his words could have been more genuine. I was more than grateful for them. They were exactly what I needed to hear. My heart longed to tell him what he needed to hear as well, to comfort him and tell him that everything was going to be alright, that Jake would come back less psychotic and more willing to live life, but I couldn't. The words wouldn't come. I just stood there like an idiot, mouth half agape as my father wheeled himself to his room. The door shut behind him with a click and I knew I had missed my chance. I promised myself I wouldn't let that happen again.

With a sigh I started the tedious process of lugging my baggage up our creaky old stairs.

Up stairs had always kind of been our haven as children. It was usually the place we had free reign of... until of course one of us hit the other or tried to something too risky, in which case we would be relegated to our separate rooms for the rest of the evening. But still, of all the memories I had of this house, most of the positive ones took place upstairs.

I didn't have time to get nostalgic or emotional though, because it was then that the long day's wave of exhaustion bombarded me. It was like hitting a brick wall, or one of those terrible moments during finals week when you realize your caffeine buzz is gone. My limbs were heavy and it was nearly painful to keep my eyes open. I practically stumbled into my room old room, not even bothering to fumble for the light switch before dropping my bag unceremoniously on the floor. I knew everything probably looked the same and I was willing to wait until morning to find out if I was right.

I fell asleep with the warm, spicy sent of home washing over me as I buried my face in the pillows. It felt surprisingly...right.

* * *

The next day went off without much event or fanfare.

I awoke in my tiny twin sized bed still wearing my jeans and sweater from the day before. Sun (I know! Surprising right?) was rushing through my open blinds and I think I may have even heard a few birds chirping not too far off. If I was a Disney Princess I am sure I would have been quite pleased. But I'm not, so instead I sat up, cursing the light that had woke me up and the kink in my neck which came from sleeping on too small of a bed.

After a few moments to gain the ability of comprehension and I looked around the room that had been mine for so many years. As I suspected everything_ was_ the same. Everything down to the stuffed animals sitting on the window seat and pictures from prom had remained untouched. I wondered if it was out of my father's nostalgia or nasty habit of never cleaning anything. I decided it was probably the latter.

With a sigh I kicked the covers off my legs. It was time to deal with the reality of my summer...starting with my hair which I hadn't brushed in at least twenty-four hours.

It took a good hour and a half to shower and wrestle with my grizzly appearance but eventually I emerged feeling more like a young woman and less like a neanderthal. My father was, of course, was already up, remote in hand. I greeted him cheerfully with a peck on the cheek before flopping down into the seat nearest to him.

"Morning you! Or should I say afternoon? It's twelve thirty already kiddo!" He chuckled at his own joke and I simply shook my head. I had never been much of a morning person and was feeling quite accomplished with myself for getting up when I had until that moment.

"Morning," I ran my fingers through my still partially wet hair and glanced at the television. "CSI marathon today?" I asked hopefully.

My family and I had a thing for cheep thrills and fast paced mysteries. We had been watching CSI together since I was a sophomore in high school...I hadn't seen it since I left for college.

He chuckled and continued to flip through channels. "Sure kiddo. I'd like that."

We both turned our attention to the TV, allowing other people's conversation to fill up our own silence. It was odd having a lazy day without Jake. When I was in high school most Saturdays consisted of us waking up late, eating whatever food Becca decided to make, and wasting the day watching TV. It would have felt so natural to have Jake dozing on the seat next to me, or making snarky comments about how he would have solved the mystery differently. I felt a pang longing for that. Home wasn't exactly home without him here. I caught myself wishing he would come back and I wondered if this was the way he felt once Becca and I left. The only thing I wanted to do in that moment was give him a hug, or ask my father where I could get a hold of him but I kept my mouth shut. Since I had entered the house one thing had been very clear to me. I was not to bring up Jake. Not around my father. If I wanted to know anything about him going MIA I would have to get that information from somewhere else.

My brain was basically macaroni and cheese by the time we finished our fifth episode of CSI Miami and my father looked down at his watch.

"Hey Rach! Your were going to go to that bonfire right?"

The question shocked me a little. I had totally forgotten about the bonfire! And since when did my dad remember things like that?

"Oh yeah..." I said, shock clearly ringing out through my tone, "I guess." I hadn't been to a bonfire in _forever_. Yeah in high school they were always the cool thing to do (because let's face it what else are the restless teens of the Rez going to do with their time) but a part of me thought that would have changed by now.I guess I shouldn't have been shocked by the fact that everything was utterly the same.

"Unless of course you want me to stay," I added hastily.

"Of course not! I want you to go have fun! In fact if you don't go in the next thirty minutes I will kick you in those little designer pants of yours."

Go I did.

I wonder now how different things would have been if I hadn't gone. I mean in all honesty the bonfire is where the story really begins. It's where _he_ walked into my life. It's where I was introduced to the people destined to be my family until the day I die...

But I am getting ahead of myself..._again!_ God there is a reason I am not an English major.

Back to the bonfire though.

It didn't take long for me to get to First Beach in my little Jetta, but when I parked on the rocky area near where I knew the bonfire would take place I found myself getting a little nervous. I couldn't explain why butterflies instantly erupted in my stomach, or why I found myself pinching my cheeks and dousing myself with a little more perfume but I did never the less. It was like I couldn't wait to make a good first impression, even though I had no idea what kind of people would be there. Now I think I know what was happening. My body was just preparing for what was to come. I _knew,_ for some reason that this was not just going to be just any bonfire. Did I think my world was going to get turned upside down? No. Did I think that I was going to meet the most important person in my life? No. All I knew is that there was some strange sick feeling nestling itself in the pit of my stomach but it was not entirely unenjoyably.

It's like when you are getting strapped in to ride a roller coaster. Your heart gets all giddy and nervous, your hands get a little shaky and your stomach may even hurt in the best way possible, but all you know is that you just can't wait for the ride to start. That's what it feels like before you get imprinted on.

**Paul is coming in the next chapter I promise! I wanted to work it out so he was in this one but I just couldn't. I swear (or at least very much hope) that it will be worth the wait. **

**Thank you so much to the people who reveiwed! I updated this for you guys! **

**For the rest of you I KNOW are reading this you have no idea how happy it would make me if you gave me some feedback. Just one tiny little review? I promise it doesn't take that long. I would love to have maybe ten by the time I get my next chapter up? That may be wishful thinking but oh well XD. **

**Seriously though. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and I will post faster. That much I can promise you.  
**


End file.
